Silent Hill: Shrouded Memories
by lorthisal
Summary: Jacob Kriss is just your average news reporter. But, one day, he learns of his connection to the ghost town of Silent Hill, and what this could mean of the fate of Silent Hill.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

"ok...3...2...1...you're on!" shouted the producer. "Well, Jeff, it sure is suspenseful" Jacob said," I'm here at the intersection of Bradley and Newton, and the law enforcement officers are trying to keep the situation as calm and peaceful as possible." Behind Jacob was a large building, a school, and there were several squad cars positioned around the perimeter of the large, red building. It was a cool night, and Jacob could see storm clouds approaching on the horizon.

"The hostage situation has been building since 3 o'clock this afternoon, and we believe that the situation may be resolved soon,"Jacob continued," a SWAT team just arrived 15 minutes ago, and they are now placing charges on several perimeter area." Behind him, SWAT teams could be seen moving towards several of the exterior walls. Suddenly, Jacob heard the steady thump, thump that he has been experiencing in his dreams. He slowly turned around, just in time to see a man, about 8 feet tall, burst through the front door of the building and skewer sever SWAT officers on his long sword. Blood and gore splattered all around Jacob and he screamed as he felt the warm liquid splatter onto his face. The man looked at him with his pyramid-shaped head and threw the huge, rusty shard of metal directly at Jacob. Just before he was skewered, he heard "Jacob? Jacob!" Suddenly, he turned back around to see the producer staring at him with a funny expression on his face. "um...Jacob, you're still on,"the producer said, obviously annoyed. " Oh, sorry...anyways, I will have more updates within the hour. This has been Jacob Kriss reporting."

"hey, Jacob,"the producer said as the camera was turned off,"what the hell was that?"

"I'm sorry, I just... I'm not sure what happened"he stuttered.

"Well, stop daydreaming, kid,"the producer replied.

Jacob sighed and got back into the news van. He stayed quiet the entire way back to the station. Once he was back, the boss wanted to speak with him. "Listen,"the fat man said"I don't know what has gotten into you lately, but it needs to stop."

"I..I just have an active imagination, I guess," Jacob replied.

The truth is, Jacob has been having a recurring dream about the tall, pyramid-headed monster destroying everything in sight since his 25th birthday last month. It has always been very vivid, almost real, and it's starting to scare him. But, if he told anyone about it, he knew that they would think he's nuts. So, he just uses the active imagination excuse. Most people don't really care, though. Jacob has always been sort of an outcast, and he usually stays out of other people's way. It's not that he's antisocial, he just has better things to do.

"Well, keep that imagination of yours out of your work," the boss said with a grunt, "besides, I have a new assignment for you."

" ok, what is it?" Jacob said eagerly.

"Well, it has been reported that a group of teenagers went to that old ghost town, Silent Hill, and never came back. Also, the police don't seem to be investigating, and I want to know what's going on."

"Wait... want me to drive 100 miles to a ghost town to look for missing kids?"

"well, you see, our ratings have not exactly been as high as they should be, and, to be honest, we need a good news story to stay in business."

"I suppose I don't have a choice, do I?"

"Nope"

Jacob left the station and thought about his next assignment as he drove to his apartment. "Silent Hill," he thought out loud, "even the name sends shivers down my spine." 20 minutes later, he arrived home. When he got out of the car, he saw a truly horrifying sight: on the ground in the next parking space was a blood-covered body. A man was bent over the body, eating it. The man had gray skin, and didn't appear to have any arms. His entire mid section and the top of his head were covered in blood-soaked bandages. Instead of arms, he appeared to had two bony tentacles with sharp, pointy ends sticking out of the right side of his body. Jacob slowly backed away in horror, all the time thinking, "it's just a dream... it has to be a dream!" The creature looked up at him, and then proceeded to get up and limp toward Jacob. Jacob quickly turned around and ran, but ended up tripping. He struggled to get back up, but the monster was on to of him. The bony tentacles struck out at him and left deep puncture wounds. Jacob yelped in pain and kicked the thing off of him. He held his injured side and limped towards the stairs leading to his apartment, all the while thinking "The pain is real... this can't be a dream!"


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Jacob frantically ran up the stairs. All he could hear was the clomp-clomp-clomp of his feet against the metal stairs. He reached into his pocket and came out with several keys. He fumbled around for the right one as the monster made its way up the stairs. Just in time, Jacob unlocked the front door and slammed it shut behind him. He stopped for a moment and panted heavily before limping into the bathroom and pulling a small first aid kit out of the medicine cabinet. He wrapped up his wound as best as he could and then went into his bedroom. He opened the top drawer of his nightstand and took out a Beretta 92 that he always kept for protection. He couldn't hear the monster pounding at the door, but he didn't know if it went away or not. He was very frightened by the situation; he had certainly used a firearm before, but he has never had to use it to protect himself. He had considered calling the police, but realized that they wouldn't believe him. So, there he was, sitting in the living room, waiting to see if the monster will go away. Suddenly, he looked around and saw the most bizarre thing; his living room was going through a horrible transformation! All of his walls and floors were being transformed into steel grates and chain link fences. Everything appeared to be rotting right before his eyes. The entire place was covered in blood and rust. He could hear heavy machinery in the distance along with screams of agony.

He backed away in horror before turning around and running into what was left of his bathroom. H slammed shut the rusty iron door and looked around. On the other side of one of his chain link walls, he could hear a soft moaning noise. But, it was way too dark to see anything. He made sure that his gun was ready and he pointed it towards the wall. Suddenly, a hand that seemed to have knives for fingers burst through the fence and grabbed Jacob's ankle. He was pulled onto his butt, and he shot blindly at the fence where the monster was located. He heard a yelp of pain and the hand loosened its grip for just a moment. It was enough time for Jacob to run out of the bathroom and back into his living room. He looked across the living room and into the kitchen. Inside, he saw Pyramid Head butchering some sort of mannequin on the counter. The giant monster looked at Jacob and charged.

Jacob froze, paralyzed by fear. Red pyramid thing was upon him within seconds, and Jacob screamed in agony as Pyramid Head sliced him open. Jacobs intestines hit the ground with a wet smack. Pyramid Head threw Jacob at a wall and he became impaled on a thick layer of barbed wire. Jacob continued to scream as Pyramid Head ripped Jacob off of the wall and left quite a bit of skin behind. Red Pyramid grabbed Jacob's face and slowly peeled his skin off, watching as blood gushed everywhere.

Jacob woke up screaming. He quickly looked around, panicking. When he didn't see any chain link fences, he began to calm down. He then realized that his side still hurt. He looked and, sure enough, it was still bandaged. He also saw that his foot was scratched up quite badly where the monster had grabbed him.

"How much of this was real," said Jacob, "and how much of it was a dream?"

He got ready for work and left just like normal, but he kept the Beretta with him just in case he had any more freakishly realistic nightmares. Once he got to the news station, he had to wait for his camera man, Harry, to arrive. Once he got there, it was obvious that he had forgotten to set his alarm. He was dressed quite slovenly and his large belly looked like it was about to burst.

"Okay," Jacob sighed, "lets get this over with."

They left the station and began driving towards their destination: an abandoned town 100 miles from any other kind of civilization. They drove for about an hour before Harry had to stop to take a leak at the gas station. Jacob swore he saw Pyramid Head's reflection in the window, but he just kept telling himself that it was all in his head.


End file.
